Amnésie
by Pixie-Merry
Summary: L'histoire d'Alice et Jasper selon... moi ! A la différence que Jasper habite déjà chez les Cullen, qu'Emmett n'est pas arrivé (pas encore.. ) et qu'Edward est avec Bella.
1. La découverte

**CHAPITRE 1**

Salut salut! C'est une histoire qui me démangeait le clavier depuis un certain temps, je me suis enfin lancée :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Il y a quelque ajustement à faire :

1) Jasper a bien été dans l'armée mais il l'a quitté et a trouvé TOUT SEUL les cullen.

2) Emmett arrive plus tard, une fic sans lui n'en ai pas une! ^^

3) Edward et Bella sont déjà ensemble

Disclaimer : Tous l'univers Twilight appartient à SM.

Enjoy ;)

_**Amnésie**_

Chapitre 1 : Découverte

J'ai tout oublié, absolument tout. Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Comment suis-je arrivée ici?Qui suis-je? Oui…Qui suis-je? Quel est mon nom, mon âge? Il fait noir, comme dans un four, je ne vois rien, mais je sais que je suis assise dans l'eau, 10 cm au moins, qui coule sous moi.

Une lumière passe, un bruit de voiture…je dois être sous un pont. Je devrais crier, appeler, crier encore, demander du secours, mais je ne dit rien.

Soudain, des rires, des hommes je pense. La lumière d'une lampe torche balaie le sol faisant apparaître deux garçons, 20 ans je dirais.

Ils m'aperçoivent, toujours assise dans l'eau froide, s'approchent. Il y a un blond et un brun. Le blond s'agenouille, ne parait pas géné par le contact de l'eau froide et me demande :

« Ca va? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je ne sais pas, je répond.

-Comment t'appelles tu?

-Je ne sais pas, je répete.

-Où vis-tu? »

Je le regarde et je secoue le tê sanglots secs me secoue et le blond se penche et me soulève, je ne sais pas où ils m'emmènent , ni où j'irais après, ni ce qu'ils vont faire de moi mais après tout j' ai tant de questions sans réponses et celles là sont loin d'être mes priorités.

Pendant tout le trajet le brun marmonne dans sa barbe, il a l'air en colère je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Le blond me dévisage soudainement et me demande si je vais bien :

-oui, lui souris-je timidement, merci.

-je m'appelle Jasper, m'indique-t-il, et voici Edward.

Le denommé Edward me jette un rapide coup d'oeil et m'ignore royalement :

-Tu comptes la ramener à la maison?

-Oui, chuchote mon ange gardien je me tasse dans ses bras, cesse de t'inquièter!

Le brun souffle bruyament, tire sur ses cheveux et frappe le mur se trouvant près de lui.

-Bella est à la maison et tu veux que je me calme !? Qui sait quel âge _elle_ a ?

A sa façon de dire "elle" je sais qu'il parle de moi, qu'est ce que mon âge vient faire la dedans? Jasper resserre sa prise sur moi et lui dit d'un ton sec :

-Elle n'a pas l'air aggressive ! Elle est _perdue_ Edward ! Je le sens. Tu me fais confiance non ?

Nous tournons dans un chemin de terre, et les deux garçons se mettent à courir à une vitesse affolante. Réprimant un cri de peur je plaque mon visage dans le cou de Jasper et prend un grande inspiration... Oh my God... Il sent le miel et la forêt, oui c'est très cliché mais c'est Absolument ça !

On rentre dans un grande maison vitrée, je sors ma tête de sa cachette pour découvrir que l'on est dans un salon assez luxueux. L'écran plat est allumé et un vieux film passe. Dans le canapé, il y a une brune assez jolie qui sent très bon elle aussi... Pourquoi je trouve que tout le monde sens bon ? Et comment j'arrive à sentir son odeur d'ici ? Elle est à 3 mètres de moi. Son odeur m'enivre et me tente horriblement, ma gorge se met à brûler et je réalise avec effroi que c'est elle que je veux.

Edward passe devant nous, me jette un regard noir et se place devant la fille dans une attitude protectrice. Sans me relacher Jasper se détourne et monte un escalier alors qu'une vague de calme inatendu m'envahi. Il entre dans une chambre et me pose, je me cache derrière lui et il ricane. Une grande blonde apparait, elle est Waouh ! Magnifique ! Je me sens tout à coup bien laide alors que je n'ai aucune idée de mon physique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchote Jasper, tu es magnifique.

La fille d'approche de nous avec un grand sourire et me tend la main. Je me recroqueville derrière Jasper. Il se décale et va s'asseoir sur le lit. J'attrape alors la main tendue en maudissant mentalement mon ange gardien.

-Je m'appelle Rosalie, m'apprend elle, tu peux m'appeler Rose.

Un raclement de gorge derrière nous me fais sursauter, je me retourne vivement et me plaque contre l'armoire. Deux inconnu me font face : un blond, mais ils sont tous blond ici !, et une femme avec de belle boucle châtain clair. Face à mon évidente détresse la femme sourit d'un air maternel et sans s'avancer déclare :

-Je m'appelle Esmée et voici Carlisle mon mari.

J'hoche ma tête, rassemble mon courage et déclare d'une voix que j'espère assurée :

-Je serai ravie de me présenter mon je ne me souviens pas de mon nom.

A ces mots Jasper se lève et raconte en quelques phrases l'aventure du soir.

Carlisle m'adresse un sourire éblouissant et me dit :

-Nous serions ravi de t'acceuillir, à ces mots un grondement sourd se fait entendre au rez de chaussé, je t'expliquerai tout ne t'en fait pas en revanche pour ta mémoire je ne peux rien faire.

Qu'est ce qu'il compte m'expliquer alors, si ce n'est pas ma perte de mémoire?

Je n'y comprend rien. Je panique quand je les voit tous redescendre. Je ne veux pas retouver Edward et ses regards meurtriers. En deux enjambés je rejoins Jasper et l'attrape par la manche. Il baisse la tête vers moi -je dois être vraiment petite vu comment il se tord le cou!- et me sourit :

-Tu restes avec Rose, elle va te preter des vêtements.

Là dessus il m'embrasse sur le front, je me fige. Il rigole doucement et enlève mes doigts de sa chemise un à un. Je me tourne vers Rose elle me sourie et me dit joyeusement :

-Suis moi!


	2. Réunion de famille 1ère partie

Voila donc la suite, les premier chapitres ne brillent pas par leur actions, ils sont la pour mettre l'histoire en place ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers Twilight et les personnages appartiennent à SM

Enjoy ^^

Amnésie

Chapitre 2 : Réunion de famille 1ère partie

Je suivis Rose dans la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte et ouvrais de grand yeux stupéfait : la salle de bain était immense, blanche et or avec une banquette en faux dain dans un coin une baignoire ou même Jasper pourrais rentrer allongé. Rose était penchée au dessus de la baignoire et triturait le mitigeur. Elle se rentourna vers moi et me lança :

-Déshabilles toi. Je t'ai fais couler un bain.

Je fixais Rose, cherchant dans son regard quelque mauvaises intentions, mais trouvais rien. Je me déshabillais donc. Lorsque j'entrais dans la baignoire Rosalie s'assit sur le bord et se lança dans un long monologue, babillant comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

-Tu as rencontré toute la famille ! Tu vas voir ils sont tous adorable.

A ces mots je fronçais les sourcils. Elle le remarqua et continua :

-Ne fais pas attention à Edward, il est inquiet pour Bella. Tu comprendras quand Carlisle t'expliqueras. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin une amie dans la famille ! Pas que les autres ne soit pas mes amis, mais Carlisle et Esmée se rapprochent plus de... parents. Et Edward est comme mon frêre, mon meilleur ami, seulement ce n'est pas une fille. Mais te voilà ! Je suis sûre qu'on va s'adorer. N'est ce pas ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre elle embraya :

-On pourra faire plein de trucs ensemble ! On ira faire du shopping et ...

Je ne l'écoutais plus, au mot "shopping" une sensation bizarre mais agréable s'était répandue en moi. Je relevais la tête brusquement vers Rose qui babillait toujours et la coupais :

-Shopping !?

-Oui ! Ce sera génial je t'aiderai si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas.

Je lui fit un sourire timide et l'envie de sauter partout me pris, je la refoulais difficilement et me levais pour sortir du bain. Rose me sortit une serviette et fronça les sourcils :

-Ce serais quand bien de pouvoir t'appeller, il faudrait te trouver un nom le temps que tu retrouves le tien.

J'enfilais prestement les vêtements qu'elle m'avait préparés. Je nageais dedans le shopping m'apparu alors comme indispensable. Le tête d'Esmée fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-Vous vous en sortez ? Edward a emmené Bella chez elle, toute la famille est au salon. On vous attend.

Je grimmaçais intérieurement et cherchais un moyen de rester à l'étage seule, ou avec Rose. Esmée reprit avec un sourire en coin :

-Jasper est en bas, tu viens ?

Je m'élançais dans les escaliers sans voir le clin d'oeil de Rosalie à Esmée.

Arrivée dans le salon, j'aperçu Jasper et courrais derrière lui. Il me fixa par dessus son épaule et me sourit avant de me prendre par la main et de me trainer sur un sofa. Carlisle, Rosalie et Esmée prirent place en face de nous. Le patriarche prit la parole :

-Je déclare ouverte le 945 582ème conseil familial !

-Autant que ça, m'écriais-je, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais hurlé et de me cacher derrière l'épaule de Jasper.

-Eh oui, répondis Carlisle, nous nous concertons assez souvent et pour pas grand chose généralement...

Je souris, curieuse et de plus en plus à l'aise je demandais :

-Par exemple ?

-La dernière fois, reprit Esmée en secouant la tête, c'était pour savoir qui de Edward ou Jasper avait gagné le tournoi de jeux vidéo qu'ils avaient fait.

-Sachant qu'Edward triche, me chuchota Jasper.

Tous rigolèrent, et le premier à reprendre le fil de la conversation première fut Carlisle (évidement ^^) :

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

J'hochais négativement la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es ? Ni comment tu l'es devenu ?

Houla ! De quoi parlait-il ?

-Bien, je vais t'expliquer...

Sentant venir le monologue, je me demandais si toute la famille allais m'en faire un à un moment donné.

J'espère que malgrès le manque d'action cela vous a plu !

Reviews !


	3. Réunion de famille 2ème partie

Voila voila !Bon je reconnais que ça ne brille toujours pas par son action à couper le souffle mais ça va venir, promis!

chattoncharmant : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait trop plaisir !

Chapitre 3 : **Réunion de famille 2éme partie**

-Bien, je vais t'expliquer. Il est étonnant que tu ne te souviennes pas de la douleur, mais tant mieux pour toi ! Nous sommes des vampires, végétariens rassures toi. Nous nous nourrisons d'animaux...

-Mais ce n'est pas être végétariens que de tuer des animaux, hurlais-je avec effroi.

-Dans le mot végétarien, nous sous-entendons que nous ne tuons pas d'humains. Tu fais partie de notre, mais si notre mode de vie ne te convient pas, tu es libre de partir.

-Et si je reste ? Comment la vie ce déroule – t – elle ?

-Les vampires ne dorment pas, notre peau brille au soleil et nous ne sortons que les jours de pluie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ici il pleut tout le temps.

-Et pour ne pas nous ennuyer, continua Rosalie, nous allons au lycée, Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital et Esmée répare ou fabrique des vitraux pour les églises par exemple

-Bella est humaine c'est pour cela que son odeur t'attire, Edward réagit mal à ta venue car il est inquiet, il a peur que tu la blesses ou que tu la tue.

Je restais silencieuse, digérant les informations. Soudain Rose s'exclama :

-Il te faut un nom ! On ne va pas t'appeler la fille au pull bleu toute ta vie!

-Je vais porter ce pull TOUTE ma vie !?

Tous eclatèrent de rire.

-Non, rassures-toi.

-Je propose Maeva, sourit Esmée.

-Non, Eva c'est mieux, c'est plus... court, intervint Rose.

-C'est vrai que Maeva, c'est long ! Tu n'arriverais pas à t'en souvenir, peut etre que si on l'écrivait sur ses vêtements...

Rosalie le frappa derrière la tête et je ris.

-Meredith ? Reprit Carlisle

-Trop sage, grimaça Jasper, Ali... son ?

A ces mots quelque chose en moi se réveilla. Une drôle d'émotion m'envahit et Jasper tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alison, c'est ça ton nom ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Alicia ?

-Alice, chuchota une voix mélodieuse.

Nous nous retournâme tous d'un seul bloc pour voir Edward. Il fronça les sourcils mécontent d'être le centre d'attention et d'avoir parlé de moi gentiment.

-Oui c'est ça, soufflais-je.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, effectuais une danse de la joie et bondit sur Edward pour le remercier. Il se dégagea et fila dans l'excalier, quelques seconde plus tard, la marche funèbre retentit dans la maison. Je baissais la tête. Une onde d'apaisement se diffusa dans la pièce. Je sondais la pièce du regard. Jasper s'exclama :

-C'est moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous avons des sortes de don. Je contrôle les humeurs, et Edward lit dans les pensées.

-Et vous ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers le reste de la famille.

-Rien de spécial, me souffla Rose.

Je me tournais vars Carlisle et avec une certaine émotion, lui déclarai :

-Je reste !

Et voilà!

Review rien que pour me dire si vous avez aimé !

Pixie_Merry


	4. La chasse

**La première chasse d'Alice, et le retour de son véritable caractère! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent tout deux à SM.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Amnésie :**

**Chapitre 4 : la chasse**

A ces mots, Rosalie me sauta dans les bras et m'entraina vers ma nouvelle chambre qui serait d'après elle : confortable, design, pratique, stylée et...

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle chasse avant non ? La coupa Carlisle.

Rose soupira et Jasper me tendit sa main, je jubilais intérieurement et le rejoint en sautillant.

Jasper m'entraina dehors, le paysage était magnifique : les collines boisées noyées de vert, d'orange et de jaune par cet automne lumineux, contrastaient avec la clarté des prairies. Mon compagnon me raconta que l'hiver noyait sous la neige ce paysage féérique l'envelopant dans un manteau de neige scintillant, dixit ses propres mots. Il prit ma main et se mit à courir, j'eu moins peur car je comprenais mieux la vitesse, et j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne m'empechait pas de voir précisement.

Soudain, je me figeais : je me voyais avec Jasper dans une clairière, je tenais dans mes mains

un animal, dire qu'il était en mauvaise posture était un ephémisme. D'ailleur à bien regarder je crois qu'il était mort... et que je buvais son sang. Bizarrement ça n'avait pas l'air de me déranger! Mieux ça m'apaisait. Toujours dans ma vision, je me relevais et découvris Jasper à mes côtés, mon coeur éteint eut un raté et un sourire niais vint naitre sur mon visage.

-Alice ? Alice !?

Je repris contact avec la réalité et regardais Jasper, perdue.

-Que c'est – il passé ?

-Je me suis inquièté, je ne ressentais plus rien venant de toi.

Je lui racontais ce que j'avais vu et il me sourit. Il m'entraîna plus loin, décidant visiblement de ne prêter aucune attention à ma "vision". Nous surprîmes des pumas buvant dans un trou d'eau au milieu de la forêt. Il m'expliqua comment faire :

-Concentre toi sur leur sang ou ta soif, regarde les, choisis ta proie. Tu l'as ? Bien ! Et bien maintenant laisse toi guider par ton instinct...

-Mais ... et mes vêtements ? Ça ne va pas les abimer !? Je veux dire c'est un haut Marc Jacob tout de même ! déclarais hystérique.

-Eh bien, au début... comme on ne sait pas s'y prendre... eh bien les pumas se défendent ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu sauras y faire !

-HEIN ! MAIS CA NE VA PAS ! MARC JACOB JASPER ! On ne peux pas faire ça...

_POV JASPER :_

Comment ça _on... _

Elle me fixa avec ses yeux larmoyants, me faisant une tête de chien battu particulièrement efficace, mais c'est qu'elle était douée !

-N'est ce pas Jasper, continua -t- elle, tu ne rendrais pas coupable d'un tel crime !?

-Eh bien un crime je ne dirais pas ça comme ça ...

Elle agrippa le col de ma chemise, se suspendant presque, me répétant une litanie de s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... Je commençais à perdre pied et à rechercher toutes sortes de solutions tordues pour épargner son pull...

Soudain, ses émotions changèrent totalement et je me secouais pour me reconcentrer sur Alice qui semblait animée d'une volonté infaillible.

-Tu vas me donner ta chemise ! M'assura -t- elle.

-hein ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je ne tache pas mon pull, bien sur. Après tout ta chemise semble venir d'une foire au vêtement sans vouloir te vexer et ...

Je sourais intérieurement, Alice commençait à abandonner sa timidité, et à montrer sa véritable personnalité. Elle en était d'autant plus adorable et attachante. Je ris la coupant dans son monologue et lui donnais ma chemise. Elle fixa mon torse parsemés de cicatrices, je grimaçais.

-Tu es magnifique, me souffla -t- elle.

Elle se détourna pour retirer son pull et enfiler ma chemise. Puis, d'un coup, me déstabilisant complétement, se rua sur le premier puma rencontrant sa trajectoire.

_POV ALICE :_

Je bus le sang de l'animal sous moi, avant de me rendre compte que la scène était identique à celle que j'avais vu quelques minutes plus tôt. En effet, tout se déroula _"du pareil au même"_ (haha oui je suis fière de moi ^^). Jusqu'à mon sourire niais... Je me demandais pourquoi je souriais comme ça... Sûrement à cause de mon repas rondement mené. Oui c'est ça !

**J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé : Reviews !**

**Pixie_Merry**


	5. Une après midi avec Edward

**Coucou ! Me revoilà !**

**Disclaimer : Tous l'univers twilight appartient à SM. **

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes ! (vous vous reconnaîtrez je crois ... ^^), Je sais que vous êtes beaucoup à me lire ! Manifestez-vous : ça ne prend que 2 secondes et ça fait super plaisir à l'auteure qui se torture l'esprit, qui jours après jours se bat contre le tristement connu syndrome de la page blanche... ^^ _-bref je m'arrête là- :)_**

**AMNESIE :**

_Chapitre 5 : ..._

_POV alice :_

Je traînais tranquilement dans le salon, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Rosalie ou Jasper. J'étais en présence d'Edward qui ne semblait pas disposé à accepter seulement l'idée de devoir me voir tout les jours. J'essayais maladroitement de faire la conversation depuis une heure :

-Hum hum. (ça c'était le réponse qu'il me servait à chaques fois)

-Et Esmée m'a dit que vous etiez déjà allés à Vegas, c'est comment là-bas ? Non parce que je n'y suis jamais allée alors je me pose des questions... Quoique, j'y ai peut etre déjà fait un tour, mais comme je ne me souviens de rien. Alors ?

-Hum hum. (bien, peut être que les voyages ne l'interessent pas... la mode peut etre ?)

-Tu sais que c'est bientôt la fashion week de Paris ! Je ne sais pas si elle va dépasser celle de Milan ou Londres mais ça va être géant ! Mais bon, c'est Paris quand même ! Capitale de la mode, donc je crois qu'on peux leur faire confiance non ? Et puis la nouvelle collection printemps été de Sonia Rykiel ! Waouh !

-Hum hum. (ok, bella alors ...)

-Et Bella, comment elle va ? Elle a l'air sympa, je me demandais, elle est en première ?

-STOP ALICE ! Ecoutes moi bien, ok !

Il s'était levé d'un bond et collé à moi me surplombant, il me fusillait du regard et je dois dire que c'était vraiment flippant...

-Tu parles de ce que tu veux tu m'entend ? continua -t- il, ce que tu veux ! Je m'en fous : je ne t'écoute pas ! Mais Bella, tu n'en parle pas, tu n'y pense pas, tu ne l'imagine pas et tu ne te demandes pas ! C'EST CLAIR !?

C'était clair, limpide même! Alors pourquoi je lui ai dit ça :

-Tu devrais te calmer Edward ! Tu sais je ne lui ferai pas de mal, elle a l'air sympa : on pourrai être amie !

Esprit de contradiction peut être, ou alors instinct de survie inexistant...

-MERDE ALICE !

J'allais répliquer que ça se trouve, elle allait m'adorer!

_**Edward passait sa main dans ses cheveux se les arrachant presque, il recula en tremblant de rage avant de relever sa tête vers moi et de frapper un grand coup le mur juste au dessus de mon épaule.**_

Je revenais à moi pour me rendre compte qu'Eward se trouvait devant moi et que vraisemblablement il avait lu dans ma tête ce que j'allais dire et ce que j'avais vu...

-Non elle ne t'aimera pas ! Tu parles trop et pour rien dire... a -t- il marmonné dans sa barbe, et de toute façon je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher ! tu peux tous les amadouer mais pas moi, il y avait dans son regard une détermination farouche.

Soudain il fit demi tour et parti en courant. Je me laissais glisser au sol tandis que j'assimilais ses paroles _"__ Tu parles trop et pour rien dire..." _il me traitait d'idiote ? Ca me blessais parce que à la base je ne lui avait rien fait, je tentais d'être agréable. Et puis je ne supportais pas qu'on ne m'aime pas. J'essayais juste de faire la conversation, pour, je ne sais pas nouer un lien ? Je voulais rester ici pour Rose et Jazz...

Jazz ? Tiens oui c'est vrai ça lui allais bien ! Il faudrait que je lui dise. Aux autres aussi à la réflexion pour qu'ils cessent leur ridicules et insupportables : Jasp (Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça !?), Jazzie (Plus ridicule tu meures ! Même des gamins de maternelle ne s'infligent pas des souffrances telle que celle là !)

-Alice ? Tu vas bien ? Tu ressens des choses bizarres...

-Jazz...per (je lui dirais plus tard !) Salut, qu'est ce que je ressantais ?

-Euh ben de la colère, de la joie, une certaine satisfaction, et tu avais l'air blessée.

-Oui, je t'expliquerai, tentais-je d'éluder, je t'ai trouvé un surnom super ! Il faut que je vous le dise... Où est Rose ?

Je m'interrompais et me relevais prestement (j'étais restée au sol après la sortie d'Edward).

-Oh, eh bien elle est resté chez nos cousins du nord, les Denali, ils préparent une surprise.

**Voià pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous poste la suite bientôt avec la surprise des denali !**

**A vous de jouer ! Reviews !**

**Pixie_Merry**


End file.
